


I Get Drunk on Jealously

by SanaVenus



Series: Apartment AU [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is actually in the right place, order wise! [cheers].<br/>Next up is Ren finding his room. [which comes before the pool date]</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Get Drunk on Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually in the right place, order wise! [cheers].  
> Next up is Ren finding his room. [which comes before the pool date]

Mizuki had invited Koujaku out as usual the two spent most of their time together now; they shared most of the same interests so it was easier going out together and coming home together, today however there was an extra. It wasn’t that rare that Aoba joined them, but it’d been rare for him to join them since he hooked up with Mink. However Mink was either busy or not quite as attractive as a couple of drinks in the bar, Mizuki figured that as usual Mink would turn up to pick Aoba up somehow knowing he’d gotten himself too drunk. 

Mizuki had never really been sure, he was partly convinced Koujaku was bisexual but he didn’t really know and considering they were both usually girlfriend hunting it felt weird to bring it up, he was fairly sure however that Koujaku had the hots for Aoba and had for probably quite some time, which was why he hated it when Aoba joined them. Mizuki was good friends with Aoba, and he was ecstatic that he met Mink; he just wished Koujaku would move on. I mean if Mink wasn’t there, he’d cheer his friend on from the side lines, but he was there, so Aoba wasn’t available. 

He was at the point where if Koujaku didn’t notice soon, he was going to jump ship himself and just find someone else, maybe even move out again. He downed another shot as he listened to Koujaku and Aoba talk like he wasn’t there. 

By the time Mink arrived Mizuki was practically asleep and Aoba wasn’t as tipsy as usual, “Let’s all head back together then, Koujaku can you get Mizuki?” Aoba asked getting to his feet and stumbling, Mink steadied him and Mizuki watched and let Koujaku sling his arm over his shoulder, “Get over him already.” Mizuki mumbled.

“Hah? Mizuki did you say something?” Koujaku asked,

“Nah, nothing.” Mizuki replied. 

The next day, Aoba and Mizuki hung out in Mizuki’s room nursing their hangovers, Mink and Koujaku had gone to work early so the pair who’d been rudely woken up by their friends decided to spend their day off quietly together. 

“I know it’s a bit early for serious talk but, Mizuki is everything alright with you?” Aoba questioned, Mizuki gave him a curious look unsure what he meant, “You’ve just seemed a little… Different, Koujaku noticed too, he was talking about it all last night while you kept chugging those shots.” Aoba explained. 

Mizuki shuffled slightly sitting more upright, so when he had been guzzling shots in a jealous fit, the pair were actually talking about him. 

“Come on, you should tell me, or Koujaku. Someone, we’re worried about you.” Aoba stated. Mizuki let out a sigh and leaned his head against the sofa looking up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t like how Koujaku clings to you… I… I’m probably in love with Koujaku, probably for a while too. But he’s only interested in you or Girls and it’s frustrating.” Mizuki explained. 

Aoba started out chuckling but soon he was clutching his stomach laughing so hard, at poor Mizuki who didn’t understand, “You need to tell him. As in the Second he gets home, ambush him, wait in his room or something. Just do it.” Aoba explained once he’d regained control. 

Earlier on before going to the bar, Koujaku and Mizuki had been walking together, they’d volunteered to get things for Tae because Ren was busy with something else. Plus the pair liked taking this time to chat about this and that. However today was one of those days where Mizuki was glued to his Coil sending messages back and forth to Sei. Koujaku had found out that Mizuki had once lived in the apartment a while back, he’d become good friends with the Seragaki trio, and was fond of messaging the Eldest. Now he didn’t have any major issues with that, he was best friends with Aoba, so he couldn’t complain about that. No his issue was the fact he talked to Sei instead of him, or talked to him about nothing but what Sei was telling him. 

He only volunteered for this so he could talk about their things, their in-jokes, their ideas of fun, he could care less right now about what Sei was doing, he if wanted to know he’d ask him. This continued for the whole trip, there and back, Sei this, Sei that. You’d almost think. 

That was when it hit him, he was pretty sure Mizuki was into Sei. If he had to pick, he’d side with Mizuki over Noiz, but the pair had seemed so blissfully happy when they went swimming. Even Aoba and Ren seemed to be on board with it now, and it also raised another issue. If Mizuki liked Sei that meant he liked guys, which meant he should be in with a chance. 

That evening Koujaku ignored Mizuki in favour of Aoba and did nothing but complain about Sei and Mizuki, he’d mentioned he’d been strange at other times as well and Koujaku was worried he was planning to elope with Sei or something, he got more extravagant with his concerns the more he drank, Aoba made plenty of mention that Sei wasn’t going to leave Noiz and that Noiz would definitely beat up Mizuki if he made a move on Sei. 

The more Koujaku drunk the more he said, while the pair laughed at the idea of Noiz trying to fight off Mizuki, Koujaku slipped in, “I’m in love with Mizuki but I can’t tell him,” Aoba gave him a grin. 

“Just do it, there’s no reason not to try.” 

When Koujaku returned home, Aoba had long since returned to his room after he’d let Mizuki into Koujaku’s room. Where he sat on the sofa lying in wait. 

Koujaku was shocked to find him there waiting for him. “We need to talk about something…” Koujaku started.

“I’m in love with you, stop flirting with Aoba when I take you drinking.” Mizuki said surprised at his own bluntness. Koujaku blushed heavily.

“Well! I’m in love with you, stop sending Sei sneaky messages when I’m around!” Koujaku retorted. 

Mizuki sighed with relief and it turned into an uncontrollable laughter like Aoba’s before, realising why he’d been laughing. Koujaku joined in and somewhere their laughter they paused to make out before settling back into laughter again. 

How could they both have never realised.


End file.
